I Can Love You More Than This
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Set during Catching Fire. Effie gave birth to Haymitch's twins, Emmy and Mason. But Haymitch knows nothing of their existence. This might be about to change during the Quarter Quell. Title: More Than This by All Time Low. Hayffie eventually. Full length story.
1. Effie

**a/n: new hayffie story . full length . please enjoy ! (; **

**Chapter One: _Effie_**

_I look at the doctor again. "No, that has to be a mistake." I whisper. _

_"There's no mistake, Ms. Trinket. We've taken about four tests, and all of them point back to this," he sighs, "congratulations once more, you're pregnant." _

The sounds of screaming wake me up, and I sigh, feeling my forehead. It's covered in a cold sweat. I sit up in my bed, and push my slippers onto my feet. I wrap a robe around my body and I walk into the hallway. I go down the hallway until I find the bedroom.

I peer into the crib, and see my daughter thrashing in her crib. "Emmy," I whisper as I pick her up, and pick up her blanket. I wrap her in it. I walk to the other crib, where the older twin is kicking around, his eyes watering. "Mason," I sigh, as I shift Emmy in my arms and pick up Mason, wrapping him in his blanket.

They don't stop crying, so I take them to my bedroom, and sigh. I lie out carefully, and then lay Emmy on half of my chest, and then her brother, who's six hours older than her, on the other side.

I hum a lullaby, and look over at the digital clock. It's four o' five in the morning. I like getting up early, but now with my two month old twins, I cherish every moment of sleep I get, which isn't a lot.

Emmy's cries die down to a whimper, and soon, so do Mason's. I plant soft kisses on both of their foreheads. I lay Emmy on the other side of the king sized bed and then I lay Mason beside her. I sigh, and turn on my side so that I'm facing my children. Their tufts of blonde hair pains me to see.

Whenever I wake up, the babies are still asleep. The time on the clock says that it's eight o' four. I sit up in bed, and look at the calendar that's hanging on my wall. The date is circled in red. I get out of bed, push my slippers on, slip my robe on, and check once more to make sure of the date.

_Hunger Games Reaping._

I sigh, and watch the babies for a second. I don't want to wake them, but I have to be out of this house by nine, so that I can get on the train to District Twelve. I have to take the children with me, and that's what I'm nervous about. Haymitch Abernathy will be there.

The father of my children, who doesn't even know that his twins exist. I sigh, and pick the babies up, Emmy wakes up immediately, the light sleeper she is, and she wriggles in my arms. I sigh. They need fed. Mason continues sleeping, so I take them to their nursery. I lay Emmy on the changing table, and put Mason in his crib. I change Emmy's diaper, and then I go to the closet, and find an outfit for her. It's reaping day, and today's extra special, as it is the Quarter Quell.

I find a nicer article of clothing, and slip my daughter into it. I put a pacifier in her mouth, and then put her in Mason's crib as I change his diaper and put him in an onesie. I sit down in the rocking chair, and lay Mason on my chest, as I put a bib over his chin, I put him against my nipple and help him breastfeed. I do the same thing to Emmy, on my other breast, and then wipe their chins. I burp them both and lay them in their cribs. I put the baby monitor beside Mason's crib, and I take the other one to the bathroom with me.

I slip into the shower, and once I get out, I grab my hair brush and a few hair ties. I tie my hair into a neat bun on the top of my head, for my wig, and then slip on my long white dress. I do my makeup simply today, with white eye shadow and black eyeliner. I brush my teeth and then put on my high heels. I walk back to the nursery, and grab both of the babies' bags.

I put both of the babies in the double stroller, strapping them in, and then putting blankets on top of them. We'll be gone from the house for about three weeks. I grab some of their toys, my breast pump, and everything else I need. I put the babies bags in the bottom pouch and then push them out the door. I walk down the street.

The train station is roughly five minutes by walking. I walk, every other second, looking down at my two children. People on the street are putting out signs that are announcing buoyantly the Hunger Games. Not that everyone in Panem doesn't already know.

I board the train, and find a seat in one of the booths. I get my children out of the stroller, and lay them on my lap.

I sigh and close my eyes.

One of the twins wriggles on my lap, kicking my leg. I sigh. I'm incredibly tired.

I huff and open my eyes. I sit Emmy up, and then lean her against my stomach, and then I set Mason up beside her. I run my perfectly manicured fingers over their silky blonde hair. That trait could be from either me or Haymitch.

I press my lips against their heads. "I'm so sorry that I can't do anything right."

Emmy whimpers in response, and punches the air. I smile softly, and take one of my hands out. She grabs one of my fingers.

I press them closer to me, running my fingers against Mason's head, feeling his soft tufts of hair.

I never imagined that I would be holding two babies. I never wanted children, always felt it was a burden. And then I got pregnant to Haymitch. When the doctor first told me, I was in shock. I denied. I denied up until the day that I felt them moving inside of me, until the day that I got the baby bump. Then, I got another bomb dropped – I was having _twins_. Not just _one_ baby, but _two_.

When I went into labor, I was already at the hospital, because they wanted to keep me after I had a false alarm.

I gave birth to Mason at five thirty nine in the morning. I spent six agonizing hours pushing Emmy out. She wouldn't come. Emmy was finally birthed at eleven sixteen in the morning.

And now, I wouldn't trade these two babies for anything. They are now everything, and they always will be.

Sure, at the beginning, I wasn't sure how good of a mother I would be. I thought for sure, I would screw up horribly. And then I gave birth to them. And I breastfed for the first time. And I laid with them both. I kissed their cheeks, and wrapped them in blankets.

Not everything in this life can be easy, and I've learned that thanks to Emmy and Mason. Not everything is a walk in the park.

At the beginning of the tunnel, it's dark and blurry, and you have no idea what's going to happen next – that was the worst part, not knowing anything. Not having a plan. But then, it gets brighter, and brighter. And finally, you're not as scared.

And that's when you know, everything is going to be okay.

**a/n: this is a sucky first chapter. -.- I won't blame you if you say "cut it off!" anyways , everyone that has a facebook – PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE like Peeta+Katniss= Forever&Always. I'm an admin on that ! I'm admin Rue ! PLEASE LIKE ! Thanks, and please, let your friends know – we're trying to get more likes ! Also, we upload awesome pictures ! :D *le me begging* if you like it , and let me know in the comments , if you want , I'll write you a hunger games fanfiction … of your choice pairing (yes, I will do Gale/Katniss if I must) thanks everyone that likes – tell me in the comments (if you're a member, I will write you a story if you want) –lu5mu6**


	2. Haymitch

**a/n: so , finally , I am update this story(: hope you all enjoy this stuff ! I am going to try _incredibly_ hard to finish some stories so updates for this won't be as regular:'( but that's okay , cause it's not as popular as Finders, Keepers(: **

**Chapter Two: _Haymitch_**

xXx

For another time in my life, I wake up to the sounds of Peeta and Katniss muttering on the floor of my kitchen. They both sit on the ground, Katniss with a mug in her hands and Peeta holding her in his arms. And for once, Katniss doesn't look annoyed.

The boy and the girl both managed to come out victorious last year, but now there was a shock this year. They were going to reap from the District's existing pool of victors.

Meaning, me, Katniss, and Peeta.

Katniss was going in either way – because, unfortunate for her, she was the only girl victor. So, it was between me and Peeta who were going in. But with the way Peeta acted, he was going in. I wouldn't even have a shot to go back into the arena.

The only bad part about being reaped from the existing pool is that Peeta wanted to train for the games, and bring Katniss home along with me as the mentor.

Meaning, he told everyone in District Twelve that if they sold me liquor, they would be called into the Capitol and told that they had done something illegal.

One day until the reaping.

This year, unlike last year whenever we had a replacement escort by the name of Jin Sinday, Effie Trinket would be back and escorting us once more. I was actually thankful to have Effie back, because Jin was something that was so wound up and uptight, if you stuck a lump of coal in her, eventually, you'd get a diamond.

xXx

They roped us off this year. Everyone else, who wasn't in me, Peeta, or Katniss' sober positions, were happily chatting about how they didn't have to hold their breath and worry about dying. It was solely us.

I look up and see the clattering of Effie's heels.

For once in her life, Effie Trinket is wearing a short blue dress that is way above her knees. On her feet sit white heels, and instead of a wig sitting upon her head, it's her natural blonde hair, curled around her face beautifully. Her makeup, which is a simple baby blue eye shadow that matches her dress actually looks _normal_.

And Effie Trinket looks beautiful.

Maybe it's because I'm so extremely sober right now that the crave for a drink is making my body ache, and making me see extremely false things, but my mind is screaming, _Effie Trinket is gorgeous_.

Effie plays the video on the screen, like she does every year and smiles at us all. "Ladies, first."

I don't know why she has to pick out of the reaping bowl, because theirs one slip of paper bearing **KATNISS EVERDEEN** on it. But she does anyways, and whenever she pulls it out, she reads the slip of paper and says her name loud a clear.

"Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss, who is wearing a different reaping dress than last year, walks up onto stage, holding her fluffy purple skirts as she walks up. Once she hits the stage, her purple heels click along. She's wearing something that Cinna designed, just for the reaping.

Effie smiles at Katniss, but Katniss doesn't return the gesture. She just stands there, her face absolutely emotionless.

"Now it's time for the men," Effie explains as she dips her perfectly manicured hand down into the clear reaping bowl, "Hay-H-Haymitch Abernathy."

Before I have time to respond, the boy is running up the stage screaming his head off, "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

And for some reason, its as if I see a cross of joy come off of Effie's face. She looks at Peeta and smiles, "And who, are you?"

He holds out his hand, giving a warm smile to Effie Trinket, "I'm Peeta Mellark. Last year's victor."

Effie takes his hand and smiles widely. She leans in and whispers something in his ear that only I wish I could hear.

xXx

Once on the train, I see Peeta and Katniss retreat to their bedrooms, both going separately, and I can see the look on Peeta's face that they got into a fight.

I don't bother trying to help, because I'll probably just make it worse.

I'm about to talk to Effie, but before I can, she's also retreating to her room. I almost follow her, but I figure she needs to be alone. What for? I have no clue, but I leave it alone, my sober and nice mind giving into what I really want to know. What were Peeta and her talking about on stage? Why was she gone for the last year?

As I'm thinking those questions, I know it's time for a drink.

Down the hall, I spot a bar cart, and immediately, I am opening the sections of it.

The bar cart is right beside Effie's room. As I stand by her room, rustling looking for something strong, whiskey, aged wine, whatever will tide me over in my drinking stupor, whenever I hear Effie whispering a lullaby.

"_Hush little child, don't cry a word. Hush little baby, don't say a word, momma's gonna give you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, momma's gonna give you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine, momma's…_"

Momma?

**a/n: so I quickly wrote this, trying to sleep – because I didn't want to go to sleep without finishing this ! I tried _super_ hard to right this _in_ character , but HAYMITCH IS SO HARD TO WRITE RIGHT NOW! I couldn't get him to be cranky , he was just in _such_ a goodmood! D: I am a failure(; soo .. please tell me what you think and if you think I should cut it off now ? **

**(: Have a nice , wonderful mockingjay day , beautifuls(: -Haley(;**


	3. Effie Two

**a/n: so I decided I would update again after all of you nice comments(: thanks ;D **

**Chapter Three:**_Effie_

xxXXxx

Mason and Emmy sit in separate carrying cases on my bed as I rush around trying to find a proper dress for the first dinner on the train. Suddenly, Emmy begins to cry, a sharp, loud one. I sigh and stop what I'm doing to take out Emmy. She's already wearing her pink onesie for bed at only six thirty. I put her on my hip, bouncing her as I go to the fridge and find two baby bottles.

I take Mason out of his carrier and sit on the bed, Emmy leaning against my right knee, and Mason leaning against my left. I put the bottles in both of their mouths and they grab hold of it with their little hands. I smile as I watch them suck on the bottles, and I let them sit there sucking the bottles.

Emmy finishes hers first and I burp her. I put her back in the carrying case, and finally decide to move Mason into his. I still need to get ready for the dinner. The twins are going with Peeta.

Peeta, who I met in the hospital whenever I was taking the kids to their doctor's appointment the day that the Games ended, had approached me and told me that the escort that had replaced me had sucked. He saw the twins and began asking questions.

He found out about Haymitch fathering the twins.

xxXXxx

Emmy begins crying and I sigh. Her diaper's clean, so she must be cranky. I sigh and begin whisper singing a lullaby.

"_Hush little child, don't say a word. Hush little baby, don't say a word, momma's gonna give you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, momma's gonna give you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine…_"

I'm cut off by abrupt knocking. It makes me jump, and it also makes me realize that Emmy has stopped crying. I sigh and plant a soft kiss on Emmy's forehead and sit her in her carrier. I unlock the locks on my door, and look out into the hall. I'm met by a black t-shirt.

I look up, and my breath catches in my throat… "Haymitch?"

He tries to look in, but I'm blocking the way. I hold my breath hoping that one of the babies doesn't whimper, or begin wailing.

He clears his throat, "Hm…yes…I heard you singing."

My eyes go wide and I cough on my own spit. I said _momma_ in that song. As in mother.

"Oh…just…humming."

And suddenly, my worst fear comes true. I look back to see Emmy rocking back in forth in her carrier. I left her carrier close to the edge of the bed.

As if in slow motion, Emmy comes crashing, the baby carrier on top of her as she hits the floor. I scream before she can, and I run to my daughter.

I quickly turn her upright and take her out of the carrier. I turn to see Haymitch standing in the doorway, his eyes huge.

"Get the doctor, Haymitch." I growl, as I run to the bathroom. I press one of my bed shirts against her forehead where there is now a cut.

Whenever I walk back out, trying to console my wailing daughter, I see that Haymitch hasn't moved an inch, and I scream at him.

"_Haymitch Abernathy_!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "Go get the doctor! Or I'll slit your throat!"

His breath his quickens, and his chest is going up and down repeatedly, "B-babies?"

"Yes, _babies_, Haymitch. And one of them is wailing. And screaming and needs a doctor. If you don't go find him, _I _will." I push past him. I turn back to him, "Watch Mason."

And I'm running down the hall with Emmy clinging to my shirt, screaming at the top of her lungs. I feel tears streaming down my face. I gulp as I find the door to the doctor's office on the train.

Dr. Ember is sitting at his desk in front of a computer screen. I storm in. He looks up and sees Emmy's head. "Effie, what happened?" He's off of the chair and walking into the connected room.

"Haymitch came to the door, and I-I put her on the carrying case, and it-it fell off the bed." I lay her on the table, as I throw the shirt in the corner.

He takes out his tools. He cleans the cut with some liquid, and I wince as Emmy screams. I still feel tears falling quickly down my face. He wipes it with a wet washcloth, and puts some ointment on a band-aid. He softly presses it against the cut.

He sighs and looks at me, "You're lucky it was just a cut, Effie." He says. "It could've been so much worse."

Dr. Ember sits Emmy up, and puts her into my arms. I nod, "I k-know." I whisper softly, as I press my lips against her soft hair.

"Where's Mason?"

My eyes go wide, and I throw a thank you as I run out and down the hall back to my room.

In the room, I see Haymitch sitting on the floor with Mason in front of him in the carrying cases. I softly shut the door and close my eyes. A tear slips out, falling quickly.

_He's found them. He knows about our children. He…he probably doesn't want them_.

Thoughts stream quickly through my head, as I look down and see my baby girl, her head pressed against my chest as her breathing slows down, and I realize she's asleep. I use my other hand to run a hand over her soft blonde hair.

Haymitch looks up, his blue eyes shimmering. And I realize tears are brimming on the bottom of his eyes, "They're mine, aren't they?"

I feel more tears falling. "Yes."

He closes his eyes and tears pour out from his eyes.

I sit on the ground next to him, our daughter lying across my lap, asleep. The band-aid that is on her is pink with a small purple flower.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He finally breaks the silence.

"I-I couldn't. I was t-t-terrified." I sob as I stroke my daughter's hands.

He grabs my face and looks at me, "What's her name?"

"Em-Emmy Elizabeth Abernathy. I put your name on the birt-th certificate." I look at Mason, "That's Mason Zachary Abernathy. Mason was born at five thirty nine in the morning…and then his little sister," I look down at my baby girl, "was born at eleven sixteen…six hours after Mason was born." I smile at her, "This little girl did _not_ want to come out of mommy."

I look back over at Haymitch, and the smile falls off of my head, as I see him frowning.

"What?" I ask self consciously.

He stands up from his spot on the floor. "I-I need to…I need to think about this…."

And with that, he leaves my bedroom, leaving me with Emmy and Mason and tears rolling swiftly down my face.

**a/n: so , this was very out of character . I think next chapter I'll toy with drunk Haymitch . I know it's only chapter three , but Haymitch already knows ! but it doesn't mean he's supportive , as you can see . well , I will be updating finders , keepers too ;D –Haley(:**


End file.
